


Je suis heureux que tu sois vivant.

by Darness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Drama, Hurt, POV Scott McCall, Sad Ending
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darness/pseuds/Darness
Summary: Scott et Stiles ont un accident de voiture, Scott attend que Stiles sorte du coma...





	

La scène s'était passé trop vite. La voiture était arrivé trop vite. Rien à faire. J'avais hurlé son nom mais il était déjà trop tard.

La voiture nous avait percuté de plein fouet, lui en premier.

J'avais réussi à me réveiller quelques instants plus tard. Je ne pouvais presque pas bouger. Mais lui, c'était pire. Il y avait du sang, beaucoup de sang, je l'appelais désespérément mais il ne répondait pas. J'ai puisé dans mes dernières forces pour attraper son téléphone qui dépassait de sa poche et appuyé sur la touche raccourci pour son père, le Shérif.

Alors que sa voix se fit entendre, je n'arrivais malheureusement pas à parler et sombrais finalement dans le néant.

J'étais ici, à présent, à son chevet, attendant qu'il se réveille. La peur au ventre. Il était dans le coma, personne ne pouvait rien faire.

Les jours s'écoulaient et je restais là, attendant un quelconque signe de sa part. Tout était de ma faute. J'aurais pu... je ne sais pas, mais j'aurais dû empêcher ça. Je m'en voulais tellement.

Ma main dans la sienne, je priais tous les dieux pour qu'il survive. Je voulais à nouveau voir son sourire. J'aurais tout donné pour qu'il rouvre enfin ses yeux couleur whisky.

C'est le septième jour que l'attente cessa, mon meilleur ami rouvrit les yeux. Il les cligna, revenant doucement à la réalité et regarda la pièce autour de lui.

"Scott ?"

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Il va bien.

"Je suis là."

Il appuie finalement sur le bouton pour appeler l'infirmière qui arrive en courant.

"Vous êtes enfin réveillé !

\- Où est Scott ?

\- Calmez-vous, je vais vérifier votre-

\- Pourquoi vous me dites de me calmer ? Où est Scott ? Où est mon ami ?"

L'infirmière se figea et se pinça les lèvres.

Une larme perle sur ma joue.

"Votre ami..." Commence-t-elle d'un air peiné, ce qui fit tressaillir mon meilleur ami.

"Non... non... Il ne peut pas être... Scott !"

Je suis là, mais tu ne peux ni me voir ni m'entendre.

Stiles se débat, il veut partir, aller vérifier par lui-même, espérant encore que l'infirmière ne soit qu'une menteuse. Celle-ci doit le tenir de force et finit par lui injecter un relaxant qui le refait tomber dans les vapes...

"Scott..." soupire-t-il dans un sanglot qui me déchire le cœur que je n'ai plus.

Adieu, Stiles.

Je suis heureux que tu sois vivant.


End file.
